


No Need To Breathe

by mydetheturk



Series: Squid's Kinktober Fics [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, ily guys so have some smut, unbeta'd and barely edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydetheturk/pseuds/mydetheturk
Summary: “Just two things, Hank,” Frank said, giving Hank a little nudge so that Hank would sit on his bed. “One, I’m sturdier than you and can take a lot more.” He knelt, tugging Hank’s pants down past his knees and off his legs. “Two,” and here he stopped speaking for a moment, looking Hank dead in the eye.He hovered for a moment and Hank had an almost apprehensive moment before he forced himself to relax. “What’s two?”“Two, I don't need to breathe.”





	No Need To Breathe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ketomax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketomax/gifts).



> Its Kinktober ya'll  
> i'd've written this yesterday but i kind of had a meltdown+subsequent migraine+sibling related.... issues. so this is a day late and im gonna combine today's prompt with tomorrow's prompt.

Hank wasn’t manhandled into his bedroom so much as herded by an android that has apparently liked him for actual, honest to god _years_ , and had been willing to wait for Hank to make up his own damn mind.

“Jesus, Frank, what’d I do to deserve this?” Hank asked, taking a step back through the doorway of his room.

The back of Frank’s fingers brushed Hank’s cheek as he answered, “Do you want the list in numerical or chronological order?”

Hank barked a laugh and shook his head. “You’re something else. You know that, right?”

Frank merely smiled and nudged Hank back a bit further. “I’d like to go down on you,” he said without preamble and Hank startled.

Squinting, he said, “You’re entirely serious.”

“To borrow a human phrase, as a heart attack.” The android had, to Hank’s knowledge, ripped out his LED in the immediate aftermath of the Android Uprising, but Hank could still catch tells. Frank was _nervous_ , at least a little bit.

“Fuck it, let’s do this,” Hank said. The way Frank’s face damn near lit up was magical, and the android carefully took Hank’s jacket off him and tossed it somewhere.  

He had to roll up to the balls of his feet to be able to give Hank a kiss on the lips and Hank felt his toes curl a little. It’d been a while since he’d had a partner, and longer still since he’d had one that was even remotely close in height to him. It was nice, and the fact that Frank was unbuckling Hank’s belt and tugging his pants down some was nicer.

Frank pulled back and licked his lip mischievously, a twinkle in his eyes.

“What’re you up to?” Hank asked.

“Just two things, Hank,” Frank said, giving Hank a little nudge so that Hank would sit on his bed. “One, I’m sturdier than you and can take a lot more.” He knelt, tugging Hank’s pants down past his knees and off his legs. “Two,” and here he stopped speaking for a moment, looking Hank dead in the eye as he pulled Hank’s underwear off his hips and down his legs.

He hovered for a moment and Hank had an almost apprehensive moment before he forced himself to relax. “What’s two?” he tried to ask, but Frank licked a strip from the base of Hank’s cock to the tip. Hank jumped slightly, breath catching. “Fuck,” he groaned.

“Two,” Frank started, taking Hank carefully in hand and stroking a few times to bring him to full hardness. “I don’t need to breathe.”

With that, the android took Hank to the hilt, swallowing slightly, the motion making Hank gasp. “Jesus,” Hank breathed. His left hand gripped the edge of his bed, and the other settled in Frank’s hair, tangling in the soft strands.

Frank rumbled in amusement, a deep bass noise that usually only showed up when he was angry, but buy the way his eyes were half lidded, Hank guessed it was a good thing.

It _felt_ like a good thing, anyway, a deep rumble that half-vibrated on his cock. Hank didn’t pull Frank’s hair, not exactly, but his grip was tight.

Frank was still rumbling as he pulled back until just the head of Hank’s cock was in his mouth, He paid it some attention for a minute, working Hank up before he slowly, little by little, took Hank back in. He repeated the process until Hank was out of words and mostly making inarticulate sounds.

“Frank, _please_ ,” Hank said, finally able to make words when Frank paused.

The android looked up at Hank from his position between his legs and _winked_ , picking up his pace and bringing Hank right to the edge of orgasm and over, sucking Hank dry and cleaning him up with his tongue after.

Frank left Hank alone for just long enough to take off his own clothes and carefully moved back in to strip Hank of his shirt before cuddling Hank.

“You want to get off or anything?” Hank mumbled into Frank’s hair.

“Nah,” Frank replied. He pecked Hank’s cheek. “Maybe later. Just wanted to suck you off.”

“Did a fucking great job.” Hank threw an arm over Frank and held him close. “You’re a fucking space heater, you know that?”

Frank snickered, tangling their legs together. “Perks of being an android. Always warm.”

“Sweet. I like it.” They cuddled close, drifting off into the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> For Gav, without whom this never would have come to pass. -fingerguns- Thanks for the help w the Dadbot
> 
> for anyone wondering where the big fic is, dont worry its still coming. im just slow. 
> 
> fun fact: the working title for this was "connor's dad is really kinda rad"


End file.
